Museum
Overview The Museum is currently the newest robbery/heist in Jailbreak added in the Museum Robbery Update, and is located right next to the Radio Tower. When robbing the Museum, without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass you would have 5 kg of maximum carrying weight. If you do have the gamepass, however, you'll get an extra 3 kg of holding weight, or 8 kg all together. Holding weight can be filled to max capacity in several ways, as the Museum holds a lot of loot. Also, the Porsche and the Classic Car spawn in this location, allowing a rather easy getaway. You are able to get a maximum amount ''of $7,680 with a full bag. This includes having the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass & the VIP Gamepass. If you only have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass, you'll get $6,400; and if you have no gamepasses you'll get $4,000. If you only have the VIP Gamepass, you’ll receive $4,800. This means that every 1 kg (kilogram) of loot you get gives you $800. The Museum comes standardized with a "getaway driver/assist fee," which awards the driver of a vehicle 10% of the value of any passenger's loot when the passenger cashes in. The passenger does not get a reduced amount of money. Beware, however; even though Police can not enter this location they are still able to camp outside the doors of the museum, on the museum roof, and even at the Mountain Criminal Base. They are also, as of recent updates, now able to throw grenades and/or launch rockets into the Museum. After an unspecified amount of time (once the robbery has started), the hole in the roof disappears, and any criminals that are still in the Museum will be teleported to the front of the Museum without their money. It takes around 230 seconds or 3 minutes and 50 seconds (about 2 in-game hours) before you can place the dynamite again. Otherwise, a message will appear saying that the Museum robbery opens in until the Museum opens. '''Escape Routes: '''4 (Main Door, Left Door, Right Door, & Roof Escape). Robbing the Museum 'NOTE: (Once you rob one item, you will receive a duffel bag on your shoulder that prevents you from using items and performing commands like punching and crouching on your character. However you can simply remove the bag by reordering your hotbar, and your bag will still be there, just not visible).' You are able to rob the Museum by climbing the ladder on either side and/or parachuting down onto the roof and placing dynamite on the detonation wires in the roof. This procedure requires two players, and can be a bit lengthy. Criminals sometimes also ragdolling when they fall through the hole and can easily trigger the alarms and security. From the roof, all criminals involved in the robbery will fall into the Museum, landing on the left hand balcony/staircase. At this point, most participants will split up into different areas; those areas the following: Base Floor/Lobby In this area, the T-Rex Skeleton is robbable. Players can also shoot down planets (each planet weighs 1 kg, the Moon is also 1 kg, and the Sun is 2 kg) hanging from the ceiling. They must be careful, because there are moving spotlights covering the floor, which can damage them. There are currently 11 robbable dinosaur bones, and each piece weighs 1 kg. Base Floor Room #1 In this room, there is a classic "Pipe Puzzle," along with an Egyptian Pharaoh mask (2 kg). Once you solve this puzzle by clicking the pipes & rotating them to get them from corner to corner, you'll be revealed a small security office with a mummy's corpse (5 kg) inside of a glass container, along with an exit. Also in this room, however, is a lever, which is partly used to disable the alarm/security system. Base Floor Room #2 In this room, there's a rather large gem/diamond (2 kg), along with a simple laser puzzle. To complete the laser puzzle, you simply have to click the lasers until all five of them align. When they do, a black brick wall will slide open revealing yet another small security office, only this time there's no loot to rob in this area. If both levers are pulled down at the same time, the security system will be disarmed, the lights will move slower, and the doors will be unlocked. The lights will still hurt you, however. Showcase Room In the showcase room, you're shown several of Jailbreak's past (and present) artifacts. In the showcase room, you are able to shoot out the ''middle right glass panel with any weapon ''and break into the showcase to rob the artifacts in there. Also in the showcase room, you'll find mock-fidget spinner rims taking up 2 kg of your bag, a clear nod to their rarity & importance in Jailbreak's history. Also in there, you can find gold bars (3 kg), a cone (1 kg), and a giant donut (4 kg). Art Gallery In the Art Gallery, you'll find several unique pieces of art. All of the art pictures in this gallery do have a twist however; they're a spin off of ''real paintings, only with Roblox characters blended into them. Each painting in the art gallery will take up 4 kg of your holding space, so for no upgraded duffel bag players, paintings will take up a whopping 80% of your holding space. For those who do have the upgraded bag, however, a single painting will take 50% of your holding space, meaning you are able to grab two paintings and leave the Museum, or at best start disarming the alarm system. Escaping To escape, it requires 2 people in two separate rooms. One player must pull the lever in Switch Room #1 while the other must pull the lever in Switch Room #2. These two switches must be pulled at the same time in order to disable the security. When security is disabled, all 12 cameras will turn white and slow down. Cameras still do damage, just not as much as when the security isn't disabled. Next, escape through the side or main doors. They can also escape from the roof that the player came from if someone drops a rope for them, but they have to be willing & trusted to do it. Cash and Assist Cash Amounts If you rob the museum to the max amount of kilograms, you should earn up to: * $4,000 (No Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass or VIP Gamepass) * $4,800 (VIP Gamepass) * $6,400 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $7,680 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) Assist Assists are 10% of what the player you just assisted robbed. Nobody loses any cash but you get extra. Assuming you and the person you assisted had robbed the museum to the max amount of kilograms, here are how much it will give. * $400 (Assisting a player without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass or VIP Gamepass and you do not have the VIP Gamepass) * $480 (Assisting a player with the VIP Gamepass and you do not have VIP Gamepass OR Assisting a player without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass) * $580 (Assisting a player with the VIP Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass) * $640 (Assisting a player with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you do not have have VIP Gamepass) * $770 (Assisting a player with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass). Gallery RobloxJailbreakLobbyBaseFloor.png|''The Museum's base floor/T-Rex skeleton.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1.png|''Base Floor Room #1.'' RobloxBaseFloorRoom2.png|''Base Floor Room #2.'' RobloxJailbreakShowcase.png|''The Showcase Room.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery1.png|''One angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery2.png|''Another angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag1.png|''One angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag2.png|''Another angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakbaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakMuseumSecurityShed.png|''The Museum's gate control building.'' Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_8.10.30_PM.png|''The explosives used to get inside the Museum.'' unknown (4).png|''The Museum and the gate control building at an angle.'' Radio.PNG|''A photo of the former Radio Station that once occupied the current site of the Museum.'' Full Song That Plays In The Museum Known Glitches and Bugs * You can punch, crouch, and use weapons normally if you have a museum bag by pressing and holding an item in your inventory for a couple seconds. The bag will disappear, but you will still have your money and can collect it when you go to the collector. * If someone is inside the museum robbing it, then you can rob the paintings from the outside if you go to the back left corner in a Helicopter or on a Helicopter Rope. * If you are on a VIP Server, you can rob the museum if you have two accounts controlled by you on the same server. * You can enter the museum as a cop if you position your Helicopter over the opening in the roof and go in the passenger seat and press G. Make sure the rope is not deployed. You will drop into the Museum on a rope. When you jump out, you will not get teleported out. You can also do this by getting a vehicle inside the Museum, via Rocket Fuel. * On laggy servers, sometimes the dinosaur bones don't fall when you take the bottom ones. Trivia * This is the first (and currently only) robbing site to include robbing ancient artifacts. * This is the only building where the interior and exterior is symmetrical. * Most paintings in the Museum are based on real life paintings. * On Twitter, asimo3089 tweeted, “Museum contains WoodReviewer.” He was referring to one of the paintings in the art show gallery showing the famous painting, “The Scream”; but with WoodReviewer replacing the screaming person. WoodReviewer is a person known for making memes and jokes about asimo3089. * The Museum is significantly harder to rob than the Jewelry Store. * Near the Museum is the Classic Car and the Porsche * You are able to shoot down the planets in the lobby; though after a while they will de-spawn. * There used to be a Radio Station in this exact location, but got removed and replaced with the Museum. * The Museum went through two "construction" phases before being fully built and being robbable. * Police cannot enter the Museum normally, but if dropped in by an aerial vehicle rope, they can enter and can try to arrest criminals. * When the museum was first released in the Museum Update, some people couldn't receive their money from the collector. Fortunately, this was fixed in a later update. * Cops can't enter the Museum, and if they attempt to get in, they'll be teleported to the front of the Museum, and ragdoll. However, Police can still shoot through the entrance hole and do damage. * You can't hold anything in your hands (guns, donuts, etc.) and cannot punch or crouch if you have a bag on your shoulder. *Even if the alarm system is disabled, the cameras still do damage but will not trigger the alarm. The cameras will turn red when it has damaged a player, but goes back to normal afterwards. *Once a criminal touches a camera, all the cameras will turn red until security has been disabled. *If a criminal steals the jewel or the pharaoh mask, police will be notified and the cameras will turn red. *This is the first and only robbery that requires 2 players. *Every object that you can rob in the Showcase Room mostly has a meaning in Jailbreak history. The cone represents is a nod back to Defaultio for including the Jailbreak train in his "CONE" game, the gold bars represents the Bank vault, the spinner rims represent the first ever limited rims, and the giant donut represents the Donut Shop. *You need two players to do two things: blow up the roof and disable security. *This is the only place to have its own music and special sound affects. *The Museum is the best place for robbing so far, simply because players with the VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass can make a whopping $7,680. *The Museum gate control building is accessible but there isn’t anything special about it. *It is recommended that you don't rob the showcase and art gallery rooms when the security lights are red because of how many there are and how much they damage you. It can be very risky. *Once you blow up the roof with dynamite, the robbery has begun. *There is a glitch where you can shoot a gun with a bag on your shoulder. To do this, hotbar reorder your gun and the bag will disappear and you will hold a gun. You will still keep the bag, despite it being gone. *You will sometimes ragdoll when you fall through the roof of the museum, so drop in carefully! *In a later update, asimo3089 added two metal beams, located under the roof where you blow up the dynamite. This was added to prevent criminals from ragdolling when entering the museum. *Sometimes after the robbery, the museum alarm will keep sounding despite the museum being closed. *As of the spoilers/wings update, there is a rather large goal near the left'' side ''of the Museum. If you manage to get the giant soccer ball into this goal, everyone in the server will be rewarded the Dual Flag spoilers. *The cameras inside the museum will turn red sometimes, even if someone does not trip it. *On rare occasions when someone trips and touches the cameras the lights won't turn red but you will still have to disable the alarm to get out. *The camera's can sometimes activate when you exit the museum. When you enter the museum the next time,the cameras would still be red. *You can actually get hurt if you jump near the walls in the Security Office #2. *The camera at the stairs (near the Showcase Room) wasn't originally implemented. They were added in a later update. *Even though there‘s a camera at the stairs near the Showcase Room, there isn’t one at the stairs near the Art Gallery. *Similarly to the Glider Store, this location isn't shown on the Mini Map. *It might be handy to rob with at least three people in case if one person dies while robbing the museum, making you stuck inside. *In the museum trailer on Twitter, badcc, the person demonstrating how to rob the Museum, could of hold up to 10 kg (kilograms), but when it was released the maximmum weight was set to 5 kg (kilograms) for players without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and 8 kg (kilograms) for players with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. It is unknown why they changed it. *The Museum music’s artist is APM Music. Category:Locations Category:Heists